1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved structure for a multi-slotted iron rod which is convenient for winding, easy to solder, increases daily capacity, and also combines the functions of capacitor and inductor in one multi-slotted iron rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inductor is usually used in electronic devices as a filter. The conventional inductor of a multi-slotted iron rod winds the coil on the core, and then the coil is soldered to the PC board directly. As the core is very slippery during winding, large errors in the coil numbers can result, leading to inaccuracy of induction. Moreover, the soldering is always done by a human. If the solderer is not skilled enough, it is very easy to have defective soldering.
After soldering, epoxy is used to seal the inductor inside the case. During epoxying, the temperature of the inductor is reduced from 100.degree. C. to room temperature. As the wire of the coil is very fine, it expands significantly when it is heated and contracts during the cooling. It is therefore very easy to break the wire of the coil.
Space on the PC board is very limited, which makes the soldering more difficult. The working speed of the solderer is very slow.
Moreover, conventional function only as filters. The capacitors and inductors need to be added to the PC board. This wastes space on the PC board.